


Sweating the Small Stuff Out

by babylwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Flirting, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is single, Harry likes Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is married, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, handjobs, like a lot, lots of flirting, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylwt/pseuds/babylwt
Summary: au where Louis and Harry are yoga buddies and attend the same class every Saturday. Louis is happily married to a man by the name of Derek, but he's worked up quite a sweat with Harry, his mate. They flirt a lot, but at the end of the day, Louis is still married to Derek and Harry is hopelessly in love with him.





	Sweating the Small Stuff Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably (it is. most definitely) going to be a chapter story! i will be uploading a new chapter every wednesday i'm hoping so please bookmark this! kissy <3

“Now slowly exhale… and great. Wonderful.” Alexa, the yoga instructor smiles, watching all of her students before her exhale the long breath they had taken. “Okay, now open your eyes.” She then says smoothly, everyone opening their eyes as well and relaxing. Harry glances at Louis for a second, which he shouldn't be doing since this was supposed to be very relaxing and you aren't supposed to be flirting with your mate at yoga. Louis winks at Harry as he glances over, just to tease him of course. Just like he always does.

“Great class everyone.” Alexa announces and that's their cue to leave which makes Harry dread the end of class because it's the end of talking to Louis. He hasn't had the courage to ask him out to hang out or give his number. Considering the fact that Louis apparently is happily married and Harry's just a 23 year old man with the biggest crush on him.

Harry soon gets up from his mat, looking to Louis as he was rolling up his mat. He doesn't know what to say because he's just so shy and he likes Louis. He likes the way his eyes glisten and how they light up whenever he's talking about something he likes. He only wishes that Louis would come home to him and not his husband who he so much adores.

“That's the end of class already?” Louis says, making a faux sad expression as he finished rolling up his mat. He looks to Harry as he nods.

“Sadly, it is. I'm quite amazing so I'm sure you're so sad to let me go.” Harry smirks cheekily and Louis gives him a little jolt on the shoulder, scoffing.

“Oh, stop being cocky, you.” Louis giggles and glances over to the door, expecting his husband any second. It hurts Harry only more, but he just can't build up the courage. He can flirt with him and talk to him, but can’t ask him to hang out? Is Harry that scared of Louis’ husband? He likes to think he’s not, but in reality, Louis’ husband has all the power.

“Always.” Harry laughs and then he sees what he dreads all the time at the end of class. It's Louis’ husband, Derek, waving at Louis who's just as happy to see him.

“Well, that's my cue, isn't it?” Louis tells him and there's almost a hint of sadness in his voice and it makes Harry thankful that Louis actually wants to be with him and not his husband.

“I guess it is… Um, Louis?” Harry says as Louis is walking away, Harry following along. Louis’ husband had given him quite a glare as he halted Louis.

“Yeah?” Louis replies with a bright smile and Harry opens his mouth, but the words never escape. Why can't he seem to be able to hang out with Louis as friends? Maybe because he's just so in love with him?

“Have a nice day.” He breathes and Louis’ expression falls, but he catches it before Harry sees it.

“Yeah, thanks, Harry. You too.” Louis says to him and walks out of the gym, wrapping his arms around his husbands neck and giving him a peck on the lips. Harry can only watch and he's so angry at himself. He had the perfect chance and Harry completely blew it. Louis glances back to see Harry who wasn't looking anymore. Louis had a husband that he adored and Harry was just a friend. A lovely friend who he may flirt with sometimes, but it's just banter. Nothing more.

Harry goes home that day, throwing his yoga mat down and eating leftover chinese while watching his favorite rom-com and crying because Harry just hates himself that much. How could he have let Louis get away once again? Even to just hang out with him, Harry sucks at asking him.

—

The next yoga class, Harry is moping in bed thinking about if it's worth it to go. He's just gonna see Louis’ beautiful fucking face and think about so many scenarios of being with him and wanting to love him even better than his husband. But, the way Louis talks about Derek, he sounds fucking perfect.

He eventually gets up, changing into his usual workout clothing which consists of some stretchable leggings and a white t-shirt that's see through enough to see all of his tattoos. He grabs his mat and he's on his way to yoga when he sees a message pop on his phone that almost kills him on the highway.

_‘Hey, it's Louis! I got your number from the yoga instructor. You do realize you're late right, you idiot? Can't wait to see you <3’_ The message reads and Harry feels like his heart is exploding because Louis went out of his way to actually text him. Something Harry never had the courage to do. And theres even a heart at the end of his message! He steps on the gas more than he is supposed to after that. He finally arrives to the studio, excusing himself as there was a spot next to Louis that was just for him. His heart was soaring.

He walks over to the open space, rolling out his mat and going into the current position they were in. Harry really was trying hard not to see as Louis was pretending to thrust into the air while he was in his downward dog position. Harry blushed and gets into the position instead, closing his eyes. The rest of the class goes by, Harry and Louis giggling and bantering as always and the teacher shushing them quite a lot. The ladies who are in their class have already adjusted to the environment with Louis and Harry and they even coo at how adorable they are.

At the end of class, Harry is soon rolling up his mat, along with Louis when he finally speaks up. “It's quite embarrassing you had to get my number from the instructor and not from me personally.” He blushes and Louis nods, cocking his hip out as he looked at Harry.

“You think? She thought you would be a bit more courageous to actually ask for my number.” Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows. Then, Louis looks up at him, smiling. Harrys eyes are so green and they compare nothing to Louis’ husband. Though, he's happy. He's happy with Derek and he can't be thinking of Harry, his friend, in any other way than being his friend at yoga.

“I would, but…” Harry starts and trails off, dropping the subject. “Now that you've got my number, we can… make some plans right?” He asks and he can see Louis’ eyes give that hint of happiness which gave Harry's stomach a little whirl.

Louis glances to the door, not seeing his Derek yet. He wraps his arms around Harry delicately and nods. “Yeah, we can totally hang out. And this is a makeup hug for last week. I was just in a rush to leave.” Louis giggles and Harry laughs, his arm wrapping around Louis’ waist. “Mhm, I believe you.” Harry chuckles at Louis and looks down at him as Louis looks up, seeing his bright innocent blue eyes. Harry's eyes dare so glance to Louis’ pink, thin lips, wishing to kiss him and be able to take him home.

“Well, so glad you made it even though you were late.” Louis breathes out as he pulls away a bit awkwardly, Harry nodding.

“I wasn't /so/ late.” Harry chuckles and shoves Louis gently before the both head out to the door to the studio, Harry glancing out to see Louis’ husband parking up. He quickly turned to the boy, smiling. “So, um… I'll text you tonight?” Harry asks and he can see just a faint, soft, pink blush cover Louis’ cheeks. It makes Harry smile because Louis looks quite adorable with that blush. He would like to see it more often.

“Yeah, sounds good, Harry.” Louis smiles before he pushes the door open, giving Harry one last wave before he headed out to Derek’s car. Harry couldn't stop smiling. Even though Louis had a husband and nothing would probably come out of this, Harry’s a dreamer. He can dream.

The next week rolled around and Harry actually had the courage to call Louis up on a Thursday night, asking him what he was doing tomorrow. Harry was super giddy, his heart beating out of his chest. Why did it wake him so long to ask Louis for his number?

The phone rang a couple times before Louis’ sweet voice came running through. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asks cheekily, biting his bottom lip.

Louis tries not to smile so wide, but he can’t help it. He’s thankful Harry can’t see him. “I’m afraid not, sir, but can I take a message?”

Harry can hear Louis’ smile in his voice, though, so it’s hard for him not to laugh a little. “What a bummer? You know, I was going to ask him to see that new Marvel film he likes…” Harry trails off.

“Oh, I’m mistaken. He’s actually here.” There’s some shuffling on the phone and Harry facepalms. Louis is too adorable. “Hi, Haz.” Louis giggles out, Harry laughing as well. He’s practically beaming as he hears Louis’ voice.

“Hey, was that your secretary I was speaking to? He’s got a lovely voice.” Harry says cheekily and he can hear Louis giggle softly. Harry loves making Louis laugh. Especially at yoga when they’re supposed to be quiet. He loves seeing Louis trying to cover up his laugh with a cough.

“What’s this news about taking me to go see the new Marvel film?” Louis asks as he flips over onto his stomach on the couch. Derek is currently at some dinner for work so he’s sat at home alone doing nothing. Louis and Harry have been sending messages back and forth all week, but Louis’ been curious about when Harry was coming up with those plans. Louis’ glad today is the day.

“Oh, yeah. I hear that new Venom movie is pretty good.” Harry suggests. He doesn’t know much about the Marvel films, but Louis absolutely loves them. Louis had told him he was going to see Venom as soon as it came out and the opportunity has fallen right into his hands. “It comes out tomorrow. I was thinking if you were free…”

Louis doesn’t let Harry finish his sentence before he’s answering, “Yes! Of course!” Louis’ quite happy Harry knows he likes the films and even suggested to take him out. It’s a great chance for Louis to see him out of the yoga room and in some normal clothes. Harry’s got a great build from what Louis can see.

Harry laughs as soon as Louis answers him. Harry feels very proud of himself. “Okay, Well, good.” He says to him. “Are you a small popcorn person or large?” Harry teases to which he hears a scoff on the other end.

“Do you even know me, Harry Styles?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is quite a short chapter, but i'm hoping to see if people actually like it to motivate me to write and upload. drop some kudos and comments if you enjoyed. :)


End file.
